The Shower Song
by Crakaboom
Summary: Ronald Weasley was caught singing in the shower by Malfoy, but Draco was caught too.


Ronald Weasley checked every other shower area to make sure nobody was around. He walked into his normal shower stall and turned the knob to hot water. After a few minutes, he started to sing. "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day… When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away..." A few seconds later, he got to the chorus… "And can you feel the love tonight…It is where we are." "Red-Head? Is that you?" came a familiar, snarky voice from the door. "U-uh. No" Ron said in a gruff voice to try and disguise his own. "It's the Weasel!" Draco Malfoy snickered as he rushed back to his house to tell his faithful sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. _The showers really need to go into the houses._ thought Ron as he gathered his towel and clothing and headed back to his common room.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"Crabbe! Goyle! You'll never believe what I heard Weasel doing!" Malfoy shouted as he burst into the Slytherin Common Room. "What? What did he do?" questioned Crabbe. He always seemed to talk more than his dumber friend, Goyle. "He was singing in the shower. He was singing that new song by that Muggle. 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' or something like that." Malfoy grinned as he watched his friends' reactions. "That's so funny." gasped Crabbe, struggling for breath. Goyle wasn't much better off. Malfoy headed off to shower himself, noticing that he was humming a little. He quickly fixed himself and headed to the shower. He briskly walked in and turned the water on. After a few minutes, he found himself with the song stuck in his head. He checked the stalls around him to make sure no one was there. Once he had done this, he began to sing; he started softly, but then gradually grew in sound, until one of the many imbeciles that worships him hears him. "Oh my gosh! Malfoy, are you singing in the shower?" squealed a fangirl of whom he didn't know the name. "N-no! I was just making noises with my voice!" stuttered a startled Malfoy. "Yes, you are! I just hear you singing that new Muggle song!" the girl squeaked again and ran off, probably to tell her club or whatever. _I should have been more careful,_ thought Malfoy to himself, _Why did it have to be me?_ As he walked into the Common Room, he found a group of girls giggling and whispering at the tables in the corner. He tried to sneak past them. "It's him!" screamed one of the fangirls. Unsuccessful in his endeavor to slip away, he turned. What he found in front of him was a giant poster of him, obviously clipped together from magazines and newspapers. It was a picture of him riding a hippogryph, he shuddered at the memory of Buckbeak, while catching the golden snitch. They asked him to sign the poster and sing for them. He signed the poster, then he walked away. "Wait! What about the song?" called one particular person. "I don't sing." snapped Draco, hoping to get out of the situation as soon as possible. "Yes, you do! I heard you!" she pressed. "Ugh! Fine!" Malfoy collapsed under the pressure of all the fans. "Yay! Thank you so much!" everyone was delighted. He started with a particular song that he had become partial to. "It's a Christmas song though, so it won't make very much sense." "That's okay, we just want to hear you sing." All of the fans gathered together and anticipated the voice of the powerful figure. "I don't want a lot for Christmas…There is just one thing I need...I don't care about the presents...Underneath the Christmas Tree…" "I just want you for my own...More than you could ever know...make my wish come true…" "'Cause baby, all I want for Christmas...is you…" Applause erupted from the group as he finished and a sarcastic, slow clap came from the corner of the room… "Good job, Draco." came a cold, malevolent voice. "Father! What are you doing here?" Malfoy rose up and walked to Lucius Malfoy. "Just here for a little business trip and I came to visit my son on the way." 


End file.
